Love's Worth Fighting For
by lavendermade
Summary: An attack on Konoha leads Shikamaru to find love and solve a mystery. Please leave comments, and i'll continue to post based off feedback. Hope you like it's my first fanfic. ShikamaruxOC and a little KabutoxOC
1. Chapter 1

_"__Kashi look at me," she laughed, her lavender colored hair swaying in the breeze as she spun around and around._

_"__Not now Mii, I'm trying to practice this new genjutsu."_

_"__You never talk to me." _

_And it was true, she reminded him too much of his dad. He sighed dropping his hands to his sides, "Common you," he said picking her up, swinging her in circles._

_She giggled at how silly he was being with her, "I love you Kashi."_

"Dammit," Kakashi whispered as his fist collided with Ichiraku's counter top. The bowls of ramen Sakura, Naruto, and Sai were eating rattled, and the sudden outburst caused Ichiraku to drop the pot of broth on the ground.

"Nice going Kakashi-sensei, you just wasted good ramen broth. How could you do that? What did the ramen ever do to you? Huh?" Naruto shouted with grief in the loss of his next bowl.

"Are you ok," Sakura asked quietly, wiping her spilled bowl up.

"I'm fine…I just need. I just need some air."

Kakashi ran out into the sun, bumping into Asuma, falling, immediately a hand grabbed his pulling him to his feet.

"Seems like you're a little off today Kakashi?"

"Yea, I know," he sighed deeply slipping his hands in his pocket. He began to walk his stride slow and steady his eyes cold, filled with hate. Asuma trying to match his pace rushed to catch up. It was _that_ day, and only he knew the pain Kakashi was feeling.

They soon stopped at the clearing standing in silence. The wind blew roughly as Kakashi sat in the dew soaked grass, his eyes fixed on the clouds as they passed.

"It's been thirteen years today. Today makes thir..teen years," he struggled to say, the words caught and broken. "Thirteen years."

Asuma's hand rested on his shoulder taking in the hurt he had bared over the years. The lids of his eyes lowered in understanding, "I know, but you have to give her up. She's not coming back." He knew his words would sting, but they needed to be heard.

Suddenly he had felt a painful sting in his jaw, and a realization that his best friend had punched him. Asuma jumped up as Kakashi rushed at him tackling him to the ground. "Don't you ever say that. Never. It's not to late, we'll find her."

"We've been searching all these years and never found a thing, she's gone, dead. I'm not trying to hurt you, so listen."

Another fist landed on his face along with the tears from Kakashi's eyes. The scene of the men came to Ino and Shikamaru's attention.

"Shadow possession jutsu," Shikamaru shouted separating the two.

"What the hells going on Asuma-sensei," Ino asked in concern.

"It's nothing. I provoked him."

Shikamaru released his jutsu causing Kakashi to leap out of their view, leaving them there stunned at the scene.

"What was that about."

"It was nothing," Asuma lied walking off


	2. Chapter 2

_Drip. Drip. _Water hit the cold concrete floor creating a puddle in the far corner of the room. Barely able to move, the young body forced its self up, struggling to the little puddle of water. Sheer bliss overcame the child as the water eagerly entered its mouth. The first drop of water in the child's presence for days. Laying on its back a smile grew across her face. Relief. She ran her wet hand across her face washing away the sweat and dirt that has been there for a while. She let her fingers trace the scars on her neck and shoulders. _You do that again and it will be worse, I'll kill you_. The scars reminded her of the deep voices words.

"Kill me," she whispered, almost praying to herself.

The door opened with a thud, waking her out of her sleep. She found herself lifted off the ground, "It's time."

"Please please don't." she begged.

"Not until you get it right," the voice laughed.

The scientist undressed the girl strapping her to the table. "Now this will only sting." He took the syringe filled with the pasty green liquid and bought it to her arm. Finding the vein he injected it all into her body. Ready for the reaction, he grabbed his notepad to take down notes. In less than two minutes her body arched its self off the table and she cried out in pain. All the veins in her body bulged and became apparent; she tossed and turned and in seconds her body went limp, almost lifeless.

"Get up you beast," Kabuto yelled frustrated. He knew Orochimaru would not approve of him losing another test subject, especially not this one. "Get up."

A hour had past and she still laid their, limp, lifeless. Ready to announce her death, she rose in a painful arch once more her body flying to the floor. She cried as the potion continued to run through her veins. As she cried Kabuto grabbed her legs, dragging her to their training grounds. "NOW," his voice was clear and simple, "Fight."

Even through her own screams she heard the roar of the attacking creature. It charged throwing her around like a rag. Her body wouldn't move, _This is it, _she thought. The beast threw her into the steel columns, her spine making a crackle noise. "Urrgghhhh," she gurgled spitting out blood. Again she was limp. Laying there.

"Enough Kano," Kabuto shouted at the monster, "Back to your cage."

When Kano was gone, he slowly made his way to the girls body, turning her onto her back. "You could've been great. All this time wasted on you, nurturing you to be my greatest achievement and you've failed me," Kabuto sighed frustrated kicking the girl in her stomach.

"Blood binding possession," she whispered causing Kabuto to stab himself in his knee, making him fall to the ground gasping. The young girl struggled to stand limping to his body searching for anything to give her energy. Finally she found a food pill that gave her little but enough strength to escape. She finally made it out the maze styled hideout feeling the night breeze on her face. She wanted to bask in the moment but she knew she had to leave and fast.

She let her feet plant firmly to the ground looking for the earths vibration to lead her north. And that it did.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the," Tomoyo questioned as the lights in the restaurant she and her teammates were eating in went out.

"Such a drag," Shikamaru lazily said sitting up looking at the way Choji ate, drool spilling from the corner of his lips.

"What you think is going on?" Choji asked looking at Tomoyo, who turned to Shikamaru who was looking around, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark. He slowly stood walking off muttering something about being back in a minute.

Tomoyo waved her hand ignoring his comment and continued eating.

"Hey Tomoyo," Choji asked.

"Hm," she nodded mouth stuffed with food.

"Are you still mad at Shika for beating you yesterday."

"Of course I'm not mad," she shouted angrily.

"It was just a question gees."

Shikamaru walked up behind Tomoyo, "Well it's definitely not the circuit breaker."

Tomoyo stood up straighter and became more confused, "So now we go to Area 3 for stand by?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Right, like it says in the Field Manual. Meanwhile the off duty team leaders should be meeting with the Hokage."

Choji huffed, "So much for dinner." In a minute every piece of meat on the grill was gone and so was the rice.

"Leave it to Choji to clean our plates," Tomoyo laughed standing up next to Shikamaru.

"He always makes me laugh," She admitted looking at him. Those two were the only people in the village she trusted with her life, and would lose her life for. They were the only ones ever there for her after her parents died in the second shinobi war. They were the only family she had left.

The three ran from rooftop to rooftop, and they remained as calm as they could until the ground began to tremble greatly.

"What the" Tomoyo muttered trying to keep her balance, and then her eyes widened.

Tall buildings were popping up in front of each of the gates and Shikamaru saw her eyes flash with worry. Quickly, before she darted in another direction he grabbed her arm "Focus Moyo, you have to focus. Admit it or not, I know your scared but keep your head on straight ok."

Tomoyo nodded her head lightly.

"Common," Shikamaru tugged at her as he lead her to the Hokage, given the situation it still made Tomoyo feel uneasy . And Shikamaru had the same feeling.

They both walked into the room and quickly stood up straight facing Tsunade.

"Have you figured it out yet, you two?" Tsunade questioned looking above her intertwined hands.

"In a word the situation is grim," he started, "From what we found out the enemy can come and go as they please through the defense barrier."

"It raises the question as to why," Tomoyo chimed in , "Why focus on the main gate with so much strength."

"Unless," Shikamaru cut in, "that's the whole point."

"To put it simpler," Tomoyo continued eyeing Shikamaru who had cut her off, "it's a distraction from something else much bigger."

Before anyone could continue Asuma's nephew barged in yelling, "We've got trouble! The whole village is about to be burnt to a crisp!"

Tomoyo eyes widened. _What?_

Shikamaru seemed unfazed but his mind was working on the possibilities.

Konohamaru spoke but Tomoyo wasn't listening. Instead her eyes we're fixated on the outside searching for some kind of sign that her brother was alright.

After a short time Shikamaru and Tomoyo stood against the wall beside the Hokage, along with a couple other ninja. Men and women came in and out of the office speaking to the Hokage and all Tomoyo could do was stare out the window. Shikamaru noticed this and turned Tsunade.

"Request permission for Tomoyo and I to join the forces on the front line," he started, "We'll never come up with a defense plan by staying here. And I know you can see how restless Tomoyo over there is getting, I can practically feel her chakra about to burst from her body."

"Very well," Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment and Tomoyo jumped up ready to leave.

"We'll come up with something my lady," Tomoyo smiled, "We always do."

Tsunade sighed, "I'm counting on it."

"Right."

And with that the two vanished outside and began jumping from roof top to roof top.

Finally the two made it to the battled field at the main gate, and it was crowded with undead shinobi's.

Tomoyo made a bunch of hand signs before her scrolls appeared before her, unleashing a ravaged sound from that got rid of half the undead.

Shikamaru stopped fighting for a while lost in thought. "I have an idea." Shikamaru started before explaining the idea to everyone. Everyone formed a line and Choji stood first.

"Go Choji!" Shikamaru yelled, "Now!"

Choji roared out his justu as he enlarged himself and rolled around as a human boulder crushing many of the living dead.

"Next up!" Shikamaru called out and Lee ran off preforming his Leaf Hurricane.

"Kiba!"

Kiba preformed his signature man beast clone with Akamaru but before either could attack the living dead disappeared leaving everyone stunned and confused. Shikamaru, Tomoyo, Kiba, Ino, Lee and Choji all ran towards where they were directed. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji would be one team, while Tomoyo, Kiba and Lee would be another.

The two teams finally arrived to see Sora covered in the nine tails cloak attacking Naruto, provoking him to fight. Ready to end it all bold Tomoyo made her way to Sora creating hand signs, "Ninja art, death note chain," she shouted slamming her hands to the ground. Music note shaped chains quickly wrapped round the boy causing him to roar out in pain.

Angered at the feeling Sora knocked Tomoyo out, her body lifting into the air crashing through three trees before she hit the ground. Lee rushed to her aid, "Moyo you have to get up now."

Lee held her until he heard a gasp come from her body. Tomoyo's eyes slowly fluttered open, "What happened, how long was I out."

"Sora knocked you into next week," Kiba snickered.

"Yea dog boy," she shouted trying to stand.

"You have to rest," Lee advised her. "And anyway the battles over, Yamoto saved us from Sora and Naruto defeated him. Shikamaru made sure we all were safe."


	4. Chapter 4

When Shikamaru ran to Tomoyo he could've sworn he saw something behind the tree that Moyo went through. Both confused and intrigued he went to check out the situation. He had told Choji and Moyo that he wanted to help clean up which was obviously just a way to get out without the two following. As he approached the sight from the night before he began to hear strange noises, his tonto ready, he walked further. Trying to keep his step quiet, he walked slowly and as softly as he could, but as soon as he stepped on a leaf he heard a soft voice cry,

"Who's there, please, please don't hurt me please."

The small voice was calling him, his conscious almost pulling his feet towards her. When he pulled back the leafy cover he was stunned. Laying in the rubble from yesterday was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had tanned skin that shinned even with the dirt and debris on it, he could tell she was naked even though her lavender hair covered her entire body, she stared in his direction but he could tell she wasn't looking at him. _Who is she?_ he thought looking at her.

He crouched down to look her over, "How troublesome you are." He quickly took off his sweater and wrapped it around her body.

"Please don't hurt me," she screamed and began thrashing around trying to get away.

"Calm down im a leaf ninja, I won't hurt you." Before she could answer him she passed out in his arms. "What a drag," he chuckled gathering her broken body into his arms. Her hair dragged across the ground as he walked through the main gate to the village. He couldn't help but stare at the girl in his hands, and feel bad. _She looks like she's been through a lot. I wonder_. After a couple of minutes of careful walking he had reached the infirmary.

"I need a medical ninja now."

"Shikamaru are you okay," Sakura asked walking up to him with out noticing the girl.

"She needs a doctor, she looks like she's been through hell and it's like I can hear her bones crunching."

Sakura laid her across the bed, examining every cut and bruise. "She has three broken ribs, a fractured spine, a broken arm, infected cuts, and is suffering form dehydration."

"Will she make it."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it ."

"Good," he said letting his eyes rest on the young girl, as Sakura started to heal her. He lowered his head mumbling a prayer for her.

Sakura turned her head, a smile plastered on her face, "I didn't know you were the religious type."

"I'm not. I just don't believe any girl should have to go through this." he said looking at her.

"What do you think she's been through."

"I don't know but she begged me not to hurt her."

"Well she's safe now. And healed. Are you going to tell Lady Tsunade about her?"

"Actually I wanted to question her and have you report to Tsunade. I figured she would trust me more than you two."

"Okay," she nodded leaving the room.

Shikamaru sat in the quiet room next to the girls bed, skinning apples for when she would wake up. After he finished the third one she began thrashing around wildly. He quickly jumped up holding down her arms, "Please calm down, your safe remember."

Slowly she settled back into her bed crying softly into the pillow her back facing him.

"Are you hungry," he asked hesitantly trying not to scare her any further. He held the plate in front of himself waiting for her to answer. Without speaking her trembling hand grabbed an apple slice.

"You know you can have more than one," he laughed sitting the apples on her legs.

Her eyes brightened and she devoured the apples within minutes.

"Hey, don't over do it."

She only nodded her head, "Who are you?" she weakly asked.

"Finally you speak." a smile spread across his face. "My name is Shikamaru Nara, I'm a leaf shinobi. Who are you?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know where your from."

"No," tears began to form in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"No don't be. You should go back to sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura knocked on the door to the Hokage's office before entering.

"Oh, Sakura its you."

"Yes my lady, Shikamaru and I ran across something that we thought you were better suited to handle."

"Something like what?"

The door to room opened breaking the silence between Shikamaru and the girl. Tsunade rushed to her yanking the cover back, exposing the sleeping child.

"It can't be," she whispered slowly backing away from the girl, her eyes filled with both happiness and shock.

"It can't be what Lady Tsunade?"

"Yeah what's going on."

Tsunade let her eyes rest on the girl in front of her, tears running down her face. "It just can't be you."

Both Sakura and Shikamaru's eyes landed on the sleeping girl, both wondering who she could possibly be. They had never seen her around the village, or in any village for that matter. She had a look about her, a familiar one, but they couldn't pin point it. As the two began to assess the situation, Tsunade took a well needed seat in the chair closest to the bed. The girl tossed for a few minutes and suddenly her eyes fluttered open.

"There are three of you in here now?"

"Yes," the older lady's voice answered.

"Is the boy Shikamaru still here as well?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You asked me who I was earlier," she whispered. "My name, it was taken from me a long time ago. When he took me."

"Who took you?" Sakura asked in a low tone.

The girl ignored her question, "Are you gonna send me back to him?"

"Of course we won't," Shikamaru shouted.

He took her hand in his to give her comfort she had obviously never had.

"Please don't leave my side," she whispered.

"Shikamaru, Sakura I wanna speak to you in the hall."

The two young shinobi followed her out the door, Shikamaru saying something of being back in a moment. When the door close, the Hokage finally spoke, "Listen you two, I believe that the girl in the room is the end of a missing person's report." A shocked look crossed the two young faces. "See thirteen years ago Kakashi Hatake's younger sister Ayumi Hatake was taken from their home, the kidnapping left Kakashi and Asuma injured and his step-mother dead. The girl was only four years of age, and Kakashi fifteen. Every year for the past thirteen, he and Asuma-sensei head off on the personal mission of finding her. What's un known is where she had been, who took her, and why."

"So what your saying is that the girl in the room could be Ayumi?" Shikamaru asked confused by the situation.

"Yes, but only Kakashi would know for sure."

"I didn't even know Kakashi had a stepmother let alone a little sister."

"After she went missing the village thought it to be best to not talk of her. For Kakashi's sake."

"So what do we do now. Should we tell him."

"Absolutely not Sakura, I would hate to get his hopes up. You keep this from him until I give you the word."

"Yes my lady."

"And Shikamaru you need to find out more information ok."

"Yes my lady."

"This stays between us three, after you find out enough you report to me. I wanna know who took her, what happed and why. They will pay if this turns out to be little Yumi," she yelled her fist hitting the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

She had spent so long in the infirmary with Shikamaru that they had somehow become close. She could tell he was wise for his age, and that his chakra was superior to most. She had been up for a while waiting for him to visit. Un-admittedly she had become attached to him, and so had he.

"Well, your up early. I thought mornings were a drag."

"They are," he agreed lazily. "But I came across something I wanted to ask you about. See I went back to where I found you and I found this bracelet on the ground."  
"It's not like I can read it Shika."

"Sorry I forgot," he said feeling stupid for forgetting that she couldn't see. He sat on the corner of her bed twisting the object between his thumb and index finger. "It says test subject 249 Ayumi H."

_"__Kashi look at me," she laughed, her lavender colored hair swaying in the breeze as she spun around and around._

_"__Not now Mii, I'm trying to practice this new genjutsu."_

_"__You never talk to me." _

_And it was true, she reminded him too much of his dad. He sighed dropping his hands to his sides, "Common you," he said picking her up, swinging her in circles._

_She giggled at how silly he was being with her, "I love you Kashi."_

Hearing the name for the first time in years made tears form in her eyes. "That's, that's my name," she sobbed into Shikamaru's shirt.

"Who took you Ayumi, who?"

_He grabbed her chin from behind her licking the side of her cheek. She cringed at the cold touch of his hand._

_"__She will make an excellent subject Kabuto."_

_"__Yes I know. We could raise her as the ultimate warrior."_

_Kabuto raised her body onto the table, examining every inch of her. "I can smell to chakra forms on her, both water and earth. She would prove excellent to the newest jutsu I want to create."_

_"__And it is?" Orochimaru asked._

_"__Well first I'd have to get rid of her sight which will heighten all her other senses. By the sense of touch being heighten she will be able to move to vibration and quickly study enemies chakra strength. After I do that I will take full advantage of her water nature creating a jutsu allowing her to bend the will of others by controlling their bodies through blood. And once that's perfected, I will make her un able to be destroyed. This jutsu will be known as the ultimate creation Blood Binding Possession."_

Her grip on Shikamaru grew tighter, "Ka-bu-to," she whispered quietly. His eyes grew wide anger filling him with rage.

"That bastard," he screamed holding Ayumi closer to him. "He's gone too far."

"Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru yelled rushing into her office, interrupting a meeting.

"This had better be import-" before she could finish he had tossed the bracelet on her desk. Fear grew within her. She knew Shikamaru and that he wouldn't interrupt any important meetings of hers unless it was absolutely necessary. She scooped it up, turning it until she saw the words engraved on its side. _Test subject 249 Ayumi H. _The words choked her, this was it Kakashi had to be called in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reading the story so far. Honestly I love the characters Kakashi and Shikamaru (one of his many fangirls) and i thought they deserved a good story. I hope i am making them proud.**

* * *

_I've been gone for a week and she's already trying to send me on another mission, _Kakashi thought filling out the report for the earlier mission he embarked on with Jiraiya. Sakura had just told him that he was to report to Lady Tsunade's office but didn't tell him why. He slowly rose from his desk, grabbing the papers and began to make his way along side of her.

"Sakura?"

"Yes sensei?"

"What is this all about? Why aren't we headed straight for the Hokage's office."

"She wanted to meet you at the infirmary to show you something."

They stood outside Ayumi's room in the hall,Tsunade in front the door, and Kakashi and Sakura in front of her. Kakashi's face had turned red from what he had just heard. When Asuma told him to give up he almost had. He had packed everything that had belonged to her, and was ready to bury the pass in his family plot.

"So your saying you found her," he struggled to say, the tears choking back his words.

"No Shikamaru Nara did. After the battle. She's been here for a month now, we didn't want to tell you because we-_I _didn't want to get your hopes up." she said handing him the bracelet they had found.

"Its really her," he said reading the band, tears soaking his mask. "I want to see her."

"Shikamaru, can we go outside? I just wanna feel the sun for a while."

"Sure Yumi. That is if you can stand."

Ayumi tried to pick herself up out of the bed, succeeding at first. After letting go of the beds corner she collapsed to her knees. Shikamaru rushed to her aid grabbing her before she completely hit the floor, "Careful, don't over do it. Why must you be so troublesome." he asked gently putting her back in bed.

"I just wanted to feel the sun," she said in a sweet tone, blushing at how close they were at the moment.

"But you are the sun," Shikamaru argued brushing a strand of hair from her face. Shikamaru felt that the moment would be now. She had been in the village for only a month and she brought some kind of joy to his life. Everything around the village start to remind him of her. He couldn't even believe how he complained less when he was with her. It's_time to say how you feel._ He leaned forward enough so that their foreheads were touching, "Listen Ayumi,- I," instead of finishing he crashed his lips into hers. He placed his hand on her cheek, trying to deepen the kiss. Ayumi started to tremble then violently pushed him away.

"I, I didn't mean to make you," before he finished Kakashi shoved the door open.

"Ayumi," he said taking her into a hug.

"Your hurting me," she shouted pushing him into the wall. "Get away from me, get away." She screamed trying to attack him. Tsunade and Sakura rushed to her trying to hold her back. "Shikamaru, use your shadow restraint."

Quickly Shikamaru sent his shadow causing her to stop and fall to the floor. Kakashi stared in horror at his little sister.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, this was all my fault. She was fine this morning."

"So what happened."

"I, I, I kissed her." Shikamaru admitted. "I was falling for her, and I kissed her and she freaked out."

"Well she's gonna be fine when she wakes up."Sakura whispered helping her back in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Kabuto slowly walked to Orochimaru's office in fear. He had been searching for the unfinished test for a month and haven't found her. Her scent ended after she ran into the forest, and his boss wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Have you found her Kabuto? "

"No sir but I do know where it is she might be, just leave it to me. You'll have your weapon back in no time."

The three sat around Ayumi's bed, closely watching her in case she would freak out again. Both Shikamaru and Kakashi frowned as they stared at the girl they loved. She had been through a lot and they could tell it would be a while before she recovered from the trauma.

"Don't be so down Shikamaru, it's not like you caused her pain."

"But I did,"he whispered._ And all she wanted was to feel the sun's warmth,_ he thought letting his head drop into his hands._ I kissed her, I didn't even think about how she'd feel._

Sakura decided that she should change the subject, she turned her head to her teacher, "Kakashi-sensei how would you know for sure that this is your sister. I mean Ayumi is a very common name."

"I know but I have faith that she is. The lavender hair, the dimples, her tanned skin. All I need is to see the kunai scar on her back. When she was little I was practicing how to throw my weapon with greater force, and she was trying to get my attention. The kunai hit her in the back and all she did was smile." he laughed remembering the incident.

"Im sure you didn't laugh."

"Actually I did. She was so unfazed by it I couldn't help but laugh."

Ayumi suddenly shot up in bed and looked over to the window with a smile. "Did you hear it," she laughed. "It's gonna rain."

"Ayumi?"

"Who's the new chakra form Shika?" She asked still looking to the window.

"It's your brother," the words made her turn sharply. She faced Kakashi with an uneasy look.

"But he said I didn't have a family."

"But you do," Sakura started.

"There's only one way to be sure,"Kakashi said grabbing the girl and lifting up her shirt. And there it was, the confirmation that this was his long lost sister on the small of her back. He let go of her shirt pulling her into another tight hug. Instead of spazzing out she let herself sink into his warmth. They embraced each other for the longest time.


	9. Chapter 9

** Time Skip you guys**

* * *

~8 months later~

Ayumi laid face down on the cold hard wood floor, curled in a blanket sobbing quietly. She had just gotten to know the man who called himself her brother and had grown rather attached, but the Hokage had called him to go on a mission about a month ago. She laid there her mind drifting in and out of thoughts. Her cries got smaller and less tears fell as the front door crept open.

"Yumi are you here," Shikamaru asked carrying bags of food into the kitchen.

"No," she shouted from across the room, still on the floor.

"You do realize, that if you wanted me to think that you were gone, you weren't suppose to answer right?"

"Of course, but I didn't want you to think I'm dead silly." she laughed sitting up.

"And why would I think that," he said as he began to put the food away.

"I don't know," she pouted.

He walked over to where she was, laying on the floor lazily. He stared at her in amazement, should he wait to do this or not. His inner being began to debate, the thoughts running over and over through his mind. He turned his body to face her, her eyes lowered and puffy from crying. He leaned forward to wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb and smiled, bringing back a memory. The moment he had with Kakashi two months ago.

_They both stood in the moonlight by the heavy oak tree watching Ayumi play with a rabbit she had found. Silence stuck to the air until Shikamaru chuckled at her hopping across the field._

_"You always smile when you see her." Kakashi stated, startling Shikamaru, making him fall to the ground. Too lazy to get up he just stayed there continuing to watch Ayumi._

_"Is it that obvious," he smirked rubbing the back of his head._

_"Yes, it's a good thing she cant see."_

_"Yeah I guess, but I'd kill for her to notice how much I like her."_

_"She might know." _

_"She's brilliant, I mean she's blind and beat me at shogi." There was a long pause between the two. "I wish I knew whatever happened while she was gone, but she's trying to keep it secret, and I don't wanna push her."_

_"Then don't, the time will come when she's ready to tell you everything. And Shikamaru,"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'm counting on you to take care of her. Be her eyes and her protector, I know you love her so take care of my baby sister when I am unable to."_

_"You got it." he smiled turning his attention back to the girl he loved._

He looked at her in her eyes deeply, realizing how white they were. He removed a stray strand of hair from her forehead leaning closer to her. It's_ now, now's the time, _he thought.

"Ayumi I really care for you."

"I care for you too Shika." she smiled brightly at him.

He placed his hand on her cheek and crashed his lips into hers. This time she let him continue only she didn't kiss back. When they pulled apart her face was a deep shade of red, her lips spread into a bright smile.

"Did I do it right?" she asked blushing

"Perfectly."


	10. Chapter 10

She ran through the forest at top speed, jumping tree to tree, out of breath but with much fight still in her. She stood close to a branch to keep balance, when a paper bomb set off next to her sending her flying into the ground. She landed on her side breath slowing.

Kabuto walked closer looking her in the eyes, "You are going to tell me where she is you leaf brat or die."

"Fuck you," She shouted managing to get up on one knee to do one last jutsu.

"Death note chains," she shouted, her chains wrapping around him bringing him to his knees before she passed out.

Tomoyo slowly started to come to, feeling her hands and feet bonded to the chair. When her vision finally returned she saw that she was in a dark room only lit by candle. The flam flickered as the boy with white hair stepped closer to her. He twisted his kunai between his fingers looking angrily at her.

"So tell me, little girl. Are you really willing to risk your life for a stranger?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." she huffed laughing at him.

"You dare to laugh at me?" he shouted slashing the kunai against her arm.

Tears road down her cheeks and her eyes shot daggers at him. He walked closer to her and she spat in his face laughing. Her sudden actions made him step back as he wiped his face with his sleeve. "Hahaha," Tomoyo laughed, "You should just give up."

After everything Kabuto was amazed by how strong she was. Where_did she come from? _he thought. He left the room to settle down. Outraged by her constant mocking, he grabbed the closest object near him and walked back into the room. Tomoyo sat with tears still in her eyes blocking her view. He lifted his hand back to gain momentum and swung at her with full force. The whip hit her across her face leaving a bloody mark. She screamed out in both shock and pain. The whip he was wielding was no regular whip, it was one with a thin sharp blade on its end. Fear engulfed her mind as she realized that this could be her last day alive, but she would not show him her fear. She planned to fight.

"Now," he started, "Are you ready to speak."

"Never."

"You dare to disobey?"

She kept silent eyes set on his, fierce as ever, "You don't own me. I owe you nothing."

Anger filled Kabuto's eyes, how could she deny him. He really didn't want to hurt her, he actually thought high of her; but he didn't want to show her too much sympathy. She was taking advantage of him and he was sick of her. He brought his hand down with much more force over and over again, leaving scars of pain on her body. With his last hit she shot up in pain falling to the concrete floor.

She slowly raised herself up with her loose hand, still slightly bent over, her long red hair covering her gray tear soaked eyes. He could see a smile forming on her face almost a smirk turning into a laugh. "Are you done with your little hissy fit. Aye Kabuto?"

"Are you testing me?" he screamed raising his hand again.

"Lets find out." she laughed completely loose from her chair, rushing to him in anger. _I will not show fear, _she demanded to herself, striking him in the jaw. Still out of chakra she fell to her knees.

Quick in response he bit her on her shoulder causing blood to run down her arm, paralyzing it. She fell to to the ground unwilling to move.

"You should listen next time." he said walking closer to her. As soon as he reached her unmoving body she kicked him into the ceiling. He landed back on the floor with a thud. He got up quickly jumping on top of the girl watching her squirm beneath him.

"Your pathetic." he laughed secretly fearing that this girl would complicate his plans. He looked down at her licking his lips. She was beautiful even with the bruises he had put all over her. Her hair glowed bright under the candles, and her eyes screamed defeat even though she didn't.

"And what are you? You attack all without a care. You kidnapped me, how do you think my family feels? And thinking more on the situation, you torturing a girl for your lost experiment makes you the pathetic one." she huffed with a smile,and blood leaking from the corners of her lips.

"You've been defeated, you have no chakra left. Why do you continue to fight the inevitable?"

"You mean death?" she asked her head laying on its side. "Yes death, it is inevitable isn't it? Yours, my family's, my friends, my own. We chose this life and from that decision alone we sealed our faith. But I will fight! I will never give up, I am a Furukawa, Tomoyo Furukawa and I will fight!" she screamed pushing Kabuto into the ceiling one again. He cried out in pain as his advantage had slowly disseminated.


	11. Chapter 11

They both laid in the tall, uncut dew soaked grass, watching the clouds drift by them. A vase filled with flowers, a puppy, and many more shapes kept floating by. But for some odd reason, the clouds that he had envied weren't his focus today. He turned on his side to face Ayumi and smiled. _Can't seem to get you out of my mind, _he thought to himself. _This has got to be the most effort I put into a relationship, _he laughed silently.

"This is kind of pointless don't you think?"

The question broke the silence that drifted with the clouds. Shikamaru leaned over to face Ayumi, looking her up and down.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean I cant see the clouds so why do you think this will help me?"

"I didn't think it would," he chuckled. "I just wanted to share something I loved with you." He scooted closer taking her hand. "Sharing something I love with the girl I love is important to me."

Choji came rushing up to the couple as they were about to kiss shouting, but they were unable to make out his words. When he got closer his words finally became clear.

"We tracked down Tomoyo, we finally found her."

The news brought Shikamaru to his feet. "What? Where is she?"

"She was taken by Kabuto two months ago, Lady Tsunade called a meeting and we're late."

"Then we need to move while we can," he concluded pulling Ayumi up to her feet.

The three of them headed to the Hokage's office.

"Its bout time you showed up," Tsunade shouted as the three entered the crowded room. "Okay Kabuto has one of our own. Tomoyo Furukawa. She was taken against her will two months ago so we need to rescue her. The thing is she has been gone for a while and the Anbu has not seen any sign of her being alive in the last few days," she said mostly to herself. "So this mission could be for nothing."

"But it wont be for nothing." Naruto shouted across the room. "Shes a leaf shinobi we have to save her." All the other shinobi shook their heads in agreement.

"Alright then. If you all want to take this chance then lets go ahead. Kakashi and Guy sensei will be team leaders. You take these eight and make your way to Kabuto's hideout in Isobu. Ayumi you will stay here with me."

"No!"

The sudden outburst made everyones attention turn her way. "You only wanna leave me behind because I have a little disability. But I can be a good ninja, after all im the reason she was taken I just know it."

"No you cant go." Kakashi said sternly.

"Please I just need to go. He took me, and now Tomoyo. If anything, it should be my hands that he dies by."

Everyone in the room feel silent. It was a certain need for closure that they understood she needed. A long pause fell over the group. No one spoke fearing the consequences of their words.

Lady Tsunade finally gave in, "Fine you can go, but your to be under Shikamaru or Kakashi at all times."

"Yes ma'am," a smile spread across her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys I know I got real lazy on chapter 11, I hope y'all forgive me. :)**

* * *

"How much longer?" Naruto shouted as the group made their way through the forest.

"Just a little further," Kakashi whispered. "Now stop wining and keep up with the rest."

Everyone was a little on edge fear and hope both gripped their minds. Many questions flowed through everyones mind. Was she alive? Should they continue? Would she have to endure the pain that Ayumi had? That was the what went through Skikamaru's mind as he held her hand.

"Shikamaru," she said to gain his attention.

"Hm?"

"I can see through the vibration,you don't have to hold my hand."

"But you," he hesitated before letting go.

Ayumi rushed off ahead taking stance next to her older brother.

"Don't be so down Shika,"Ino managed to choke out. "She was obviously trained to deal with out her sight. You'll know when she'll really need you." He shook his head and advanced further.

Kabuto looked around watching his surroundings as he gathered the firewood. He walked around the lake five times and only found seven good pieces. His gaze drifted form the wood in his hand to Tomoyo. Her red hair shined in the sunlight along with her beautiful gray eyes. _How could I have fallen for such a girl? I mean how did she fall for me when I tried to kill her? _Tomoyo watched him watch her. She was just as amazed about her feelings as he was, but what had happened that night was the reason they became so close today.

_"__I am a Furukawa, Tomoyo Furukawa and I will fight!" she screamed pushing Kabuto into the ceiling once again. He cried out in pain as his advantage had slowly disseminated. He was losing to a girl who was injured and weak. This couldn't be. Kabuto swung around, his heel headed for her midsection. She swiped it away and threw a punch, that he blocked. Injured yet still fast, he thought. She was landing more on him, edging him into the corner. With each swing and kicks their attacks became more brutal. And he realized she was starting to give up. She began to fall as Kabuto grabbed a fist full of her hair, catching her before she hit the ground._

_"__Where's your fight," he shouted almost bursting her eardrum._

_"__I don't wanna fight you," she whispered. "You've proven to be something great and I just," she trailed off, lifting her head until their lips met. He didn't accept the kiss nor protest it. When he pulled back he was left with a feeling he had never felt. Is this some sort of genjutsu. No, its different, have I fallen in... Love? They both let their selves fall unconscious._

_Kabuto had woke before her, still confused at what she had done killing her wouldn't be a option. So instead he started to tend to her wounds. As dawn broke her eyes started to flutter open, and she noticed Kabuto at the foot of the bed._

_"__So your not going to kill me?"_

_"For now I need you alive." He chuckled bandaging her leg. When he was finished his hand settled there a little longer than it should've making her cringe. _

_"__Did I do something?" he asked looking horridly at her_

_"__No," she smiled up at him. "You won't kill me because I made you realize its wrong. Or was it that kiss I gave you?"_

_A smile grew across his face and then quickly vanished, "Of course not."_

_"You don't have to be ashamed for liking it Kabuto," she giggled seductively. "I actually kind of like the way you fought me. With such will, power, and speed, it was a rush. And I liked our kiss." Tomoyo blushed. "Didn't you?"_

_"__Y-yes." he hesitantly confirmed._

_"__I know you love your lord, but maybe you could love me more." She placed her hand on his cheek inching forward kissing him again, this time he accepted it more willingly._

"Why are you staring four eyes?" she laughed walking closer to him. He put a goofy grin on his face. Suddenly the grin she found goofy and sexy had disappeared, and they were on the ground. She was furious until she saw the windmill shuriken cut through the tree behind them. Kabuto scooped her up and placed her behind a wild shrub. "Stay here please. I care for you, so I don't want nothing happening to you," the words were extremely difficult to use but felt natural. "And our child," he admitted placing his hand on her belly before appearing before the crowd in front of them.

"So," he started, "What brings you here?"

"Give us back Tomoyo," Naruto shouted breaking formation.

"Naruto calm down in get back in line." Kakashi ordered, underlining the significance of perfection on this mission.

He hesitated, but obliged.

"Is that all you want," he laughed at the leaf shinobi as he took a defensive stance. "Well I've grown to like her, so if you want her, I want you to fight for her."

"This ends now!" shouted Naruto charging toward Kabuto throwing shurikens. They miss. Fustrated Sai uses his ink creating snakes which wrapped around Naruto pulling him back into the group.

"One against eleven how unfair," Kabuto laughed taking out the first three who charged, Kiba, Ino, and Choji. "Give up I won't let you have her." He said charging at Shikamaru, stabbing him with a kunai, hitting a vital organ. Blood trickled down his lips and he fell forward onto his knees. _How did I not see that coming, _Shikamaru thought clutching his wound.

"Shikamaru," Ayumi screamed as she saw the vibrations from his heartbeat become faint.

"Ah two forty nine. So you were hiding with the leaf. Are you back to be traded for Tomoyo."

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she felt his pulse slow down. "You will pay!" she screamed. She rushed forward oozing black liquid, consumed by her anger. As she rushed toward him Kabuto flipped his kunais in one hand. He brought his hand down, but she caught his wrist in midair.

He pushed her back jabbing the kunai to her midsection, before it hit she caught it again darting under his arm, staying out of range as she studied him.

"Ah you got better. Much better than I ever could have thought," his laughter erupted into the sky. He sent a kick her way, but she jumped back in time, making hand signs. "Red liquid of Death," she shouted. The liquid that had fallen from her body had slowly rose from the ground surrounding Kabuto. Everyones faces had been replaced with shock. His movement stopped and his body began to twist. Her eyes seeing or not was intensely focused on him. The moister in the air had become visible, it was obvious she was losing it. Kabuto had lost control of his body, but gained the feeling it was going to explode. "You would've been great," he whispered.

"No, no no." Tomoyo whispered from behind the shrub. "Dont kill him," she screamed coming from behind the bush. Everything suddenly halted as Ayumi's eyes met Tomoyo's.

"You want me to let this scum live."

Her words were hesitant, "Yes."

"Do you know the hell he put me through. He killed my mother,"she said simply his arm twisting out of place, "He took away my chance to have a family with my brother. He killed my best friend, my lover, your teammate." Her last words spat out like venom.

"I understand but if you kill him your going to do the same to his child."

"What child," Naruto shouted.

"Ours." Everyone face feel on hers. "Please just don't." She took her head band off, "I'll give this up and leave with him right now if you just don't hurt him."

"Get out of the way Tomoyo. I will kill you if you try anything," Ayumi stated seeming to brush Tomoyo's words away. "He has to pay," she shouted raising her hand. "The time for retribution is now."

Before she brought her hand down Shikamaru had grabbed her leg. "Don' don't. It will make you just like him, you don't wanna be scum like him."

Kakashi took her hands releasing the hand sign, "Listen to his dying wish."

She collapsed in the dirt laying her head on Shikamaru's back. "Dying." Tears began to flow from her eyes.

Tomoyo rushed to Kabuto as he gasped for air. "Are you okay," he asked a smile across his face.

"Your the one who almost died." she shouted holding him closer, him placing his hand protectively on her belly.

"So your not coming back?" Guy asked.

"No, I told you if he lived I was going to leave the Leaf. I,m sorry but my love for him is strong."

"Nabu will miss you and just for your knowledge you will be marked a rouge ninja. And every Leaf shinobi will turn their backs on you." he said sadly.

"Yes I know, but what choice do I have. I never wanted this life, and now I have a chance to start a family and be loved."the words were like vomit just pouring out without the care of its consequences.

"We risked our live's for you. Fought to find you, and you choose to be with the man who hurt us most over the years. Who did all those things to Ayumi and our village. Look at what he did," Naruto said gesturing to the wounded. "Choji, Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru all risked their lives for you. And this is what you choose?"

Silence fell among them all. She looked at her friends, then to her love. Still silent she took Kabuto's hand.

" Fine," Naruto shouted. "Have a good life."

Kabuto sat up sweeping Tomoyo in his arms, taking off before the conversation was finished.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week since the mission, and Shikamaru had been in the infermary the whole time. Ayumi sat at the foot of his bed watching him. "I know you probably don't hear me but please wake up Shika," she pleaded.

Kakashi sat in the chair across the room. They had been there three days in a row watching him and praying that he'd awake. "Shikamaru," he said mostly speaking to himself. "if you wake up and put a smile on her face again, I will let you marry her."

"Is that a promise old man," he coughed. He winced trying to sit up.

Both Ayumi and Kakashi faced the lazy boy that had been asleep this whole time.

"Shika," Ayumi spoked softly. Shikamaru cupped her face in his hands pulling her up to him.

"Did you hear Yumi, the old man said we can marry," Shikamaru laughed placing a kiss on her nose.

Tomoyo and Kabuto had finally reached their destination. They had been trying to get as far away from the major lands as they could, and they finally reached a little rice country fit for raising a child. Kabuto bent down in front of her looking her in the eyes. "This will be the perfect place, and our new home." He rose back to his feet. "Our life has just begun." he laughed as they walked down the hill the sun setting behind them. _I'm leaving it all behind? _Tomoyo thought as they walked away from their old life to their new one.


End file.
